Viva La Vida
by LittleMissMarci
Summary: George ponders his time as King of the Rogue


_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

George Cooper walked through the streets of the Lower City, Corus, wondering about why he had accepted the pardon and title from Jon. He was a street boy, from the moment his mother had been cast from the temple. And these had been his streets.

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

He had lived for the thrill of watching fear cloud his opponent's face, and toy with them as they made sloppy mistakes. His first true moment of glory, as he watched the old Rogue fall to the floor, bloody and lifeless. The Dancing Dove had been silent, and then the celebrations began, as they cheered on the new King of the Court of the Rogue.

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

But then Claw had come. He had bought out or blackmailed George's people into turning their backs on him. The Court of the Rogue wasn't the place it had been, where honest folk could buy protection from them. Now it was what all the legends made it out to be: a wild rebellion, formed by thugs who ruled by knives.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

Now all George could do was trust in those he could, and those Rispah felt she could. Those who had fought him were now on his side. His former enemies and him were now connected by their mutual hatred of Claw, because the acid-marked man was destroying everything they had been taught to believe in.

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you go there was never_

_Never an honest word_

_And that was when I ruled the world_

He had been a honest Rogue, or at least as honest as he could be. After all, he was the King of Thieves. He knew that with power, came responsibility, and when he was responsible, he had to protect his people. And that meant telling quite the number of lies over the years.

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

Above his head, George heard a muffled thump. He jumped, two knives out, looking for the source. It was a woman in a window, who had worked at the Dove for years, but had found a new place recently. She stared down at him, pity showing for him in her eyes and face. He turned away; he didn't want their pity.

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

George had been realizing for a while that being King of Thieves wasn't all that great. He couldn't steal what he wanted, and he had to keep his standing with his kingdom. He was a puppet of his people, doing what they wanted. Until they pushed him too far. Then they got to see his _interesting_ collection.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

__Being the Rogue hadn't been all it was cracked up to be. No, it was more. So, so much more than anyone could ever guess, and now George Cooper couldn't believe he was leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, I'm back! I know it's been awhile since i published a story, and I thought of this in English class one day as I was zoning out. I've edited it a bit since I first published it. Hope you like it!**

**Love, AbjectTerror**

**DISCLAIMER: Does it look like I own any of the genius that is Tamora Pierce OR Viva La Vida by Coldplay. HA! I wish!**


End file.
